Trickster
The ability to use the abilities/powers of the trickster archetype. May be sub-power of Transcendent Physiology. Note that this is essentially definition of archetype/concept. Also Called * Fool * Joker * Master Manipulator * Mischief Mastery * Sneak * Supreme Con Man * Topnotch Actor * Ultimate Grifter Capabilities User is (or can draw from) a Trickster: a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. At the same time, the trickster brings new knowledge, wisdom and many An Aesop. Even when punished horribly for his effrontery, his indomitable spirit (or plain sheer foolishness) keeps him coming back for more. Tricksters can be anything from gods of chaos, bedeviling heroes for a few laughs, to master manipulators who use cruel ploys and sadistic choices. They can also be heroes (or more likely Anti-Heroes) who make up for a lack of strength or bravery with manipulation, planning, or just plain cheating. The trickster is often a Master of Disguise and may have magical or super-powers. In mythology and religion, the trickster deity breaks the rules of the gods or nature, sometimes maliciously but usually (albeit unintentionally) with ultimately positive effects. Often, the bending/breaking of rules takes the form of tricks or thievery. Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both; they are often funny even when considered sacred or performing important cultural tasks. Applications * Combat Perception * Enhanced Charisma * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Dexterity ** Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Flexibility ** Enhanced Jump ** Enhanced Immunity ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Regeneration ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Thievery * Illusion Manipulation * Indomitable Will * Luck * Psychological Intuition * Rule Bending * Shapeshifting ** Gender Transformation * Tactical Analysis * Trapping Intuition * Treachery * Unpredictability Associations Powerful Tricksters can reach nearly or even fully divine status: * Chaos Manipulation * Cheating * Fraud Empowerment * Magic * Omniscience * Probability Manipulation * Reality Manipulation * Supernatural Condition Limitations * Their very nature makes Tricksters unable to stay away from trouble. * Since some tricksters are just so weak, they are limited to outsmarting the opponent by using tricks to win. * Unable to trick those with Reality Perception Known Users See also here and here. Gallery Loki_helmet.png|Loki (Marvel) is the Norse God of Mischief Naruto_Uzumaki.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) is able to use his skills in unique and confusing ways. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) is perhaps one of the sneakiest characters in cartoon history. Usopp.jpg|Usopp (One Piece) is a skilled and experienced liar. His fighting style revolves mostly around outsmarting the opponent through clever tactics and trickery. 261011-156746-mystique.jpg|Mystique (Marvel) uses her shape-shifting powers to deceive people often. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) often uses tricks to take out his rogues. Aizen-sama-aizen-30741723-640-480.png|Aizen (Bleach) was able to fool the Soul Society for over a century. Monkey-d-luffy-new-word.jpg|While not the smartest guy around, Luffy (One Piece) can be sneaky and has some clever attacks. The Joker.jpg|Joker's (DC Comics) cunning is matched only by his sadism. Loki.jpg|Loki (Norse Mythology) is the god of mischief Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers